


judge, jury, and executioner

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen reached her hand forward and picked up a jalapeño popper, lifting it to her lips and biting into it while they waited. When she turned to look at Frank, she noticed him staring at her with an amused look on his face. “What?” She asked, bringing her hand up to her face to cover her mouth. “I’m hungry, I haven’t eaten today.”<br/>Frank grinned and reached forward to pick up one of the poppers, popping the whole thing into his mouth at once. Karen laughed at him, watching his cheeks pop out while he chewed. “Supposed to be a date, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	judge, jury, and executioner

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to simplytherose / lightofpage on tumblr for helping me to name this fic!

Frank and Karen sat next to each other in a booth at a restaurant, a plate of appetizers in front of them. They were scouting out someone that Frank wanted to kill but Matt wanted to rough up and Foggy wanted to prosecute. Karen offered to play mediator, basically giving the deciding vote. It had happened several times throughout the past six months since Frank Castle came into their lives and Matt opened up about being Daredevil. Karen was always the deciding vote – and more often than not she would side with Frank.

The guy they were watching now was trying to start up his own gang, he had started small in drugs but was now already trying to dip his feet in human trafficking. Frank wanted nothing more than to put a bullet in his head, but Matt thought he could be changed and Foggy just wanted him in jail. Karen was actually leaning towards siding with Foggy, but she knew it could change. He seemed to be a slimy guy, but she wasn’t sure if he deserved to die – yet.

Karen reached her hand forward and picked up a jalapeño popper, lifting it to her lips and biting into it while they waited. When she turned to look at Frank, she noticed him staring at her with an amused look on his face. “What?” She asked, bringing her hand up to her face to cover her mouth. “I’m hungry, I haven’t eaten today.”

Frank grinned and reached forward to pick up one of the poppers, popping the whole thing into his mouth at once. Karen laughed at him, watching his cheeks pop out while he chewed. “Supposed to be a date, right?” He asked once he had swallowed. Karen nodded, lifting her hand to pick up her tea and take a drink from it. Frank scooted a little closer to Karen, bringing his arm up to wrap his arm around her. “How do you feel about this guy so far?”

“He’s definitely slimy, definitely needs to be stopped.” Karen said, her eyes lingering on him. His table was by the kitchen and they were about four tables away. They were close enough to be able to keep an eye on him, but not close enough that it would be suspicious. “But I don’t know if killing is the answer. He’s just getting started.”

Frank snorted and picked up another jalapeño popper, tearing it in half before popping it into his mouth. “Taking away the chance of him needing to be killed is better than risking him getting out of jail or needing to be killed. Don’t know why you and your friends don’t just get that.”

“It’s not that easy for them, Frank. They’re lawyers, they believe in justice. They believe in the law, no matter how many times it’s failed people like..”

“People like me?”

“And people like me.” Karen reminds. She had told him about how she had met Foggy and Matt, about being framed for murder. “They still believe in the law, because they need to, because if they stop believing… What do they have? They’ve put so much into it. Take it away from them…”

“Sh.” Frank interrupted.

Karen frowned and pulled her head back, trying to not be bothered that he shushed her. He nodded towards the man they were watching, who was now joined by several other people. Karen didn’t recognize them, but she could tell that he did. “Remind me to find some of that fancy ass equipment that can hear a mile away.” Rolling her eyes, Karen scooted out of the booth. “What are you doing?”

“Come with me.” Karen said, reaching her hand out for his. Frank eyed her for a few moments before he too scooted out of the booth and reached forward for her hand. Karen walked towards the kitchen where the table was, ducking into a hallway just by the kitchen. “Can you hear them?” She asked.

“Yeah, I can. Barely.”

“Okay.” Karen said, taking a few steps back to stand against the wall. She pulled Frank towards her until his body was an inch away from hers.

Frank lifted his hand and smacked it into the wall to stop himself from completely crashing into her. “What are you doing?”

“This is supposed to be a date right?” She asked, bringing her hands up to Frank’s neck and cradling the back of his neck. “Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Or get close enough that one might think you’re kissing me, whatever works for you.” Karen said, rolling her eyes at Frank’s reaction to her suggestion. “No one might notice we’re here but we can’t look suspicious, now kiss me or or just get your face close enough.”

Frank leaned his face down close enough that his lips were just a few inches from hers, her hands on his neck blocking their mouths so it wasn’t obvious they weren’t actually kissing. “Where did you think of this move?” He kept his voice low, so that he could speak with Karen but still hear what was going on.

“Clue.”

“The board game?”

“No, the movie.” Karen said softly, letting out a giggle – which was more for show. Her fingers ran across the back of his neck. “There’s a scene where two of the characters pretend to be kissing to convince a cop there’s not a bunch of dead bodies in the room. Have you never seen that movie?”

Frank shook his head. “No. Used to play the game with my kids.” He mumbled.

“Oh.” She pursed her lips, biting the inside of her cheek. Even though she couldn’t have known, she felt bad for thinking it. They stood there for a moment, eyes locked on each other, before they both heard footsteps coming towards them. “Pick me up.”

“What?”

“Pick. Me. Up.” Karen ordered. Frank moved his hands down and wrapped them around the back of her thighs, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, catching on quickly to watch she wanted. Karen’s arms draped over his shoulders, partially shutting her eyes so she could keep her eyes on the men sitting at the table they’d been watching.

“What can you see?” Frank murmured against her neck. The sensation of his voice against her neck caused her breath to catch in her throat and she took a moment to respond.

“Money. Can you hear anything?”

“Sunday, 2:30 AM. They’ve made a deal for a shipment of children from Korea.” Karen’s stomach churned at the thought – and suddenly she was 100% on Frank’s side. “Still think -”

Karen cut him off. “No. You’re right.” Uncurling her legs from around his waist, Karen placed her feet on the floor and looked up at Frank. “Give it a minute, then we should go back to our table, eat a nice meal, and then go home.”

He nodded, keeping one arm pinned above her. After a moment, Karen moved out from under him and started back down the hallway. “You coming?” Karen asked, looking back over him.

“Uh yeah, just give me a moment.” He said, clearing his throat.

Karen snorted and grinned to herself, feeling her face heat up as she walked back to their table.

 


End file.
